Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are now being used in many environments which are not protected from direct sunlight, shock, or high/low ambient temperatures.
The various layers used to construct an LCD are typically very thin, as the thinner LCD assemblies have been more popular in the marketplace and are typically more appealing to the consumer. However, thin components have been difficult to form into a resulting assembly that is durable enough to withstand this particular application and all of the competing environmental factors, while still producing a very bright, high quality image that does not degrade over time.